Fanon Death Match: Ion the Hedgehog vs. Ty the Hedgehog
Overview Hello Guys and Welcome Back to FANON DEATH MATCH! Today we have Ion the Atomic Hedgehog VS! Ty the Grim Reaper Hedgehog! Analysis Ion Powers Now Ion has duked it out in the first episode of Fanon Death Match, remember when he fought Silver? Well this time he is facing an entirely different Foe. Atomic Burst: This gives Ion a burst of speed, but takes a while to recharge. Homing attack: Ion jumps and spins then homes in on an enemy, hitting them. Homing Kick: Ion Kicks his enemy while homing in on them, hitting them. Atomic Bolt: A bolt of Atomic energy and can Perce through almost anything Atomic Combustion: a blast of energy quite similar to Chaos blast, but with a bigger blast radius and power. Atomic Storm: a physical combo with punches and kicks with atomic energy. Atomic Rush: a mix between ranged and physical attacks with atomic energy. Atomic Barrage: A barrage of atomic bolt's in one go. Skills: Super Speed: Ion is faster than the speed of sound. Intellect: Ion is very smart. Weaknesses: Ion is very weak to dark magic, and can be controlled easily with darkness on its own. History: when Ion was born, he hardly controlled his powers and nearly killed his parents, after a long while. two days later he was crawling a lot and cant do much about it. 4 more days later he had learned to walk. Someone by the name Coratin then killed his Father. Now a core guardian he will stop at nothing to protect his planet. Forms: Atomic: This is Ion's equivalent of a Super Form, Ion's power are Boosted tremendously. Heated: This is Ion's Dark Form, but he can still keep his cool, he also Gains Dark energy power alongside his already existing Atomic powers. Ion is an unstoppable force. Ty Powers For this Match We will be giving Ty ALL His Attacks, however No Magic since this isn't Post World End Ty. Flame Slash-A slash of fire, pretty basic. Electric Slash-A slash of electricity, pretty basic. Watery Slash-A slash of gushing water, it's water pressure is what does the damage. Icy Slash-A slash with an icy touch to it, it can freeze an opponent id they're at critical damage. Windy Slash-A slash with a high amount of wind added with it, the wind speed is deadly to weaker opponents. Earthly Slash-A slash with a rock-based aura around it. It can cause earthquakes if slammed on the ground hard enough. Multi Impalation- This move lets Ty impale his opponents multiple times in various parts of their bodies. Fafnir's Fang-A swing of the spear that can knock the breath outta enemies. Warped Impulse-Ty uses his axe to rip a hole in reality and then uses otherworldly energy to blast his foes. Flying Death-A throw of his axe(like a tomahawk) capable of decapitating opponents.(due to Ty's strength) Life Hack-A wild swing capable of cutting opponents into pieces if it connects the right way. Wild Falcon-A shot that flies as fast as a falcon. Which is about 200mph.(That's about as fast as a race car) Multishot-A bunch of rapid-fire arrows that can obliterate people like a machine gun. Lightning Arrow-An arrow of electricity, that can shock and even paralyze it's victims.﻿ Double Cataclasm-Ty pulls out twin pistols and starts shooting the HELL outta his opponent.(About 10 shots from each, making it a 20 hit combo)﻿ Sniper's Paradise-After a brutal shot to the gut with Ty's hand, he pulls out a sniper rifle and shoots his opponent in the legs, arms, and then stomach.(This is hard to survive, due to the stomach shot) Diablos Trigger-Ty pulls out a giant devilish gun and proceeds to unload a full clip of almost 500 bullets into his opponent. Gigaflash-A flash of light, that stuns enemies for a few seconds. It is followed by the Death Cycle. Death Cycle-A series of slashes that is aimed at the legs and arms in an effort to slow down and weaken opponents. Demonic Chariot-A spinning technique that in which, Ty slashes his sword as he goes. Allowing him to cut down opponents very quickly. Soldier's Salute-After pounding the HELL outta his opponent with punches and kicks, Ty gives his opponent a salute, and then delivers a GIANT punch to the face, capable of killing if used with enough strength. Final Shine-A bright slash made of light that works like the Stardust Breaker that Gogeta has. It literally DESTROYS those it touches.(They get vaporized by the extreme amount of light) Fatal Frenzy-Ty takes out his axe, and starts chopping away, eventually to where the opponent is bloody and having a hard time moving. Then, Ty leaves them there to die.(They may die, but it wasn't Ty himself that landed the final blow) Swordfighting-With his gigantic blade, and his increadible physical strength, Ty is a like a plague on the battlefield. He has single-handedly struck down armies, slain dragons, and became a general of the army at the age of 16. Supernatural Durability-His durability is beyond any normal mobian, while most can lift 10 to 40 tons at max, Ty carries 500 tons on one finger! His sword has a 10 foot blade made of his own creation. His creation of metal includes, iron, steel, copper, gold, bronze, platinum, titanium, silver, and the mystic metal known as mythril. The handle of his blade is made of a special kind of steel. The steel he used was Meteorite Steel, which comes from meteors. With this much material in it, it's hard to combat his sword. With my calculation, his swords' weight is approximetly 5000 tons! Since Ty can swing his sword with ease, he can move 5000 tons with the ease of a normal sword. Which means that his bigass sword can be swung as fast as a normal sword.(Also due to it's weight, he's the only one who can wield it) The point is, if he can lift this amount of force, he can take this amount of force.(Which is kinda scary for a mobian without any real superpowers) History Ty was born on March 23, 1987. He is the 4th of 9 children. His siblings are: Alex(1st) Xia(2nd) Manic(3rd) Dawn(5th) Ashura(6th) Sonia(7th) Sonic(8th) and Kara(9th) He showed great stength even at young ages. When he was 4, he lifted a 5 ton stove to get his toy he dropped(it rolled underneath of it) At the age of 9, Robotnik invaded Mobius. Ty would become a general at the age of 10. He would lead the few knights they had during the time in which Sonic Underground happened. Ty managed to capture Robotnik once, but was tricked into letting him go.(Robotnik played him like he was just a robotic clone of Robotnik) Ty was then shot by swatbots, and then he got impaled to a bomb from 25 different spots. Ty survived the explosion, more pissed off then injured, and then threw his sword to slice down their plane that tried to drop a nuke. Ty then went to the frontline war and planned to kill Robotnik himself. After slicing tanks in half, destroying thousands of swatbots, and even killing Robotnik's general, Numbo. Ty reached Robotnik, who donned his mech suit and prepared to take Ty down. However after Ty had severed an entire leg of it, and then had sliced it's core out, Robotnik blasted him with a nuke to the face. After the smoke cleared, Ty was standing, slightly hurt, severly pissed off. Ty then stuck his axe into the helmet part, attempting to kill Robotnik. Ty cracked the helmet with his scythe, then Robotnik pleaded for mercy. Ty simply laughed and said"You expect mercy now"? "After you have taken my kingdome from me, split me away from my parents and siblings, and you have taken my country's liberty". "You deserve nothing but death"! Then Ty picked up his sword with all his might he had and then dropped it beside Robotnik.(who was crawling away) Ty then realized that it was his condition acting up.(he has a condition that transforms him into a super dark form) He started getting increadibly angry and picked up his sword by the blade and then swung it into hand.(the sword bounced off of him) he now held it regularly. He paced towards Robotnik,who was stunned at the transformation and said"You will rot in hell for what you have done, and I will see to it personally that you are condemmed to tartarus"! He then killed Robotnik and then announced to his fellow survivers that the war was over and that the family was taking Mobius back. Then for the first time in 12 years, the siblings saw each other again. They also got to see their parents again, they took control back and started to revive the dying country. The king handed the throne to the oldest, Alex. Who ruled with an iron fist.(he was VERY strict) Ty is still alive and is the general of the generals of the army.(He's the top of the military) He fought against Chaos and won, he fought the Final Hazard and won. His most impressive feat though, is killing Solaris.(who is a god) He has a helmet, a suit of armor, 2 gauntlets, leggings, a pair of boots, and a shield. He also carries more than a sword for a weapon. He has a spear, axe, bow, and even a scythe. His helmet gives him the ability to breath underwater. He can use it indefinetly, there's no real limit. His armor and leggings make him more resistant to magic. Allowing him to tank fireballs, and even meteors. His gauntlets give him even more strength.(Enough to pick up a mountain) (In which a mountain generally weighs around 120,000 tons) (By the way, that's a smaller mountain's weight) Ty lifted a big mountain(smaller than Everest but still big) It was approximated to weigh in at 500,000 tons!(Half of Vuxo's strength in base form) His boots increase his speed to the point of Sonic's. His shield has the ability to reflect magic. He can throw his spear with enough force to impale a cow fully to a wall. He uses it to put some distance between himself and his opponent. He can use his bow to snipe people from about a mile away. He uses it if he needs to interupt an attack. He can use his axe for faster, more violent strikes in case he needs an opening. His scythe is his weapon he brings if he runs outta options and only has it and his sword left. His scythe has the ability to absorb the victims soul with each landed attack. Eventually killing them. The Fight Ion walked down a street as an arrow wizzed past him. "Hey!" Ion yelled looking up at the top of a building seeing Ty. FIGHT! Ion blasted Ty, however Ty jumped down Slashing the Blast in half. Ion jumped up to Ty. Ion and Ty were both ready to punch, the two punches met in midair creating a Shockwave send Ion into the ground and Ty back up to the building in which he fell from. Ion and Ty got up and started attacking each other. Ty knocked Ion back 5 feet. Ion was blasting Ty relentlessly before punching Ty, however Ty was ready and blocked it. Ty slashed Ion through a mountian. Ion turned Heated and homing kicked Ty who retorted with a painful Stab to the arm. The Stab Stunned Ion as Ty slashed downward. The Slash neturilzed Ion's Heated Form and sent him 20 feet underground Then Ion got up, pissed off, he turned Atomic and beat the Sh!t outta Ty. Ty pulled out the Chaos Emeralds and turned Super! Ion charged up an energy ball as Ty pulled a Building up and wacked Ion in the face. Ion ripped A Building out aswell and fought Ty in a swordfight with it. Ty broke it in half then chucked his building, which landed right on Ions face. Ion broke out of it and charged a blast. Tys sword started glowing white. Ion blasted Ty just as Ty slashed an Energy Slash at Ion. They collided, the slash cut through the blast but then Ion powered it up blasting Ty, winning the beam struggle. An explosion knocked Ty away. Ty got up. His Super Form neutralized, Ty dashed up to Ion and slashed right through him, however Ion grabbed the sword. Ion blasted Ty in the stomach sending him back a mile. Ty had had enough, he dashed up to Ion doing the death cycle, cutting through Ion, then did a Grim Reaper to the back of his head, decapitated him, the blew up his head with a Final Shine. K.O.! That was AWESOME! Now the main reason Ty won, simply this. Durability. Ty can survive through almost ANYTHING. Hope you guys enjoyed, have a suggestion? Leave in the comments right there! :D Category:Fanon Death Match